


Sunflowers

by Softhyoonie83 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, First Time, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mushy, Side Lee Donghun/ Kang Yuchan | Chan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/Softhyoonie83
Summary: No one enjoys arranged marriages. They always result in a miserable life chained to someone you don't truly love. Byeongkwan has seen it time and time again, first with his parents and then with his older brother. They may be content, but that's all. There's no passion, no depth, no love.All Byeongkwan wants is love. Is that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 45
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite WowKwan fic I've written so far <3
> 
> Sadly, Donghun and Chan aren't in this chapter (I'm sorry, they'll be in the next one I promise!)

No one enjoys arranged marriages. Being forced to love someone just doesn't work. Sure, both parties could end up getting along, but it's not really love. And what about those who hate their partner, and have to live a life of misery, pretending to love someone they really don't? Or even worse, the couple falls into a sort of balance between the two, feeling cold indifference for one another. If he could have it his way, Byeongkwan would marry who he wanted, not for political reasons, but for love. Because he wanted to, not because he was forced. Being a prince, he didn't really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Marriage benefited their kingdom in a couple different ways. First, it brought upon heirs. Since Byeongkwan was the youngest son and wouldn't inherit the throne, children weren't really a factor in deciding his future spouse. His elder brother, Junhee, had been given a wife with pretty features and a healthy family history. Byeongkwan knew he wouldn't get so lucky. The second benefit was social status. If they married him off to a wealthy noble, it would make both parties look good. The third reason - the reason Byeongkwan was betrothed to some stranger - was to strengthen an alliance. Their family had recently settled a business deal with a neighboring kingdom, and though the royal family's only daughter was already betrothed, there were other nobles in their kingdom still available. Byeongkwan's parents had been very thorough when finding their oldest son a spouse, and he hated to admit it, but they did a good job finding a wife for Junhee, and he knew they would try just as hard to find a suitable match for Byeongkwan as well.

Being a prince, he expected to marry someone of a similar status, if not a little lower, like a duchess. His parents wouldn't hitch him up with the daughter of some random lord, because just didn't make sense. So when they sat him down and explained to him that he would be betrothed not to a duchess, but the child of a baron, he didn't take it well. "I'm worth more than that, am I not?" He exclaimed indignantly, not because he was proud, but because it made no sense to him. "How will that benefit us in any way? Does she have a large dowry or something?"

"Ah, well," his father started, now looking highly uncomfortable. "Not exactly. You see, Lord Kim is very well respected, and he is the owner of a large estate near the border, so you'd still be fairly close to home, and his-"

"Wait," Byeongkwan stopped him. "Firstly, you completely dodged the question. Secondly, what do you mean, ' _you'd be close to home,_ '? Am I moving _there_?" He jabbed his finger vaguely in direction of where he thought the other kingdom was. "Surely she can move over here! Our palace is bigger, right? And since when does the husband move to his wife's home?"

"Sweetheart, calm down, please," his mother cut in, setting a hand on his arm in an attempt to distract him from the anger and confusion welling up inside of him. It helped, but only a little.

His father sighed, pushing his bangs from his eyes. Byeongkwan didn't like how serious they looked, as if he were about to deliver even more bad news. "Byeongkwan, I know you're not going to be pleased to hear this, but Lord Kim doesn't have a daughter."

If he had been confused before, then he was straight up baffled now. "How am I to be married if there's no one for me to marry? Don't tell me you plan to send me off with one of the estates servants!"

"No, that's not it. Lord Kim does have children, but no daughters." A pit had formed in his stomach, steadily growing deeper as his father went on. "I've heard his son is very kind and hardworking. He'd make an excellent husband. I know you weren't expecting this, but it's not uncommon for nobles that aren't responsible for carrying on their family line to marry someone of the same gender. Sehyoon is the youngest son out of three, and has no need for children since he isn't inheriting anything."

"I know it's shocking, but please try to consider it," his mother said softly, cutting in before Byeongkwan could say something that might get him in trouble. "You haven't even met him yet."

"You're talking as if I have a choice," Byeongkwan snapped, having enough of all this marriage talk. "I'm going to my room. And I don't care about the wedding preparations, so figure that out yourself. Maybe your new son-in-law will be willing to help, because I want no part of it!"

Byeongkwan rarely threw fits like this, but his poor mind still couldn't wrap around the fact he was about to become the husband - or was he technically the wife? - of some man he had never met. He felt sick to his stomach, and the more he thought about it the worse it got. Once he reached his room he crawled into bed, limbs trembling as he tried not to scream. How come his parents were so okay with this? They had flipped his entire world upside down, and then, as if that weren't enough, twisted it inside out on top of that.

But he couldn't stay in his room forever, and as the minutes ticked on, everything started to make sense, just a little bit. Or maybe that was just his brain shutting down. Either way, by dinnertime, it didn't seem nearly as overwhelming as it had before, and he was able to join the rest of his family for supper.

"You alright?" Junhee's wife, Hayoon, asked as Byeongkwan sat down. She sat next to Junhee, her dark hair done up in fancy twist of some sort. She looked like a doll with her face painted bright and smiling. She wore a dress the same color as Junhee's suit, a reminder that she belonged to him. Byeongkwan couldn't help but picture himself like that, sitting next to a faceless stranger, primped and painted until he looked like a doll, unable to do anything without his husband's consent.

"I'm fine," he said, even as nausea rolled through his stomach, filling his mouth with a bitter taste. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mother told us about your betrothed," Junhee said, and Byeongkwan winced. So they knew already. Great.

"I think he sounds like a gentleman," Hayoon said, smiling. Byeongkwan nodded, but he didn't know anything about his betrothed, and for all he knew Sehyoon could be twice his age, or the leader of some cult.

Byeongkwan's father stopped eating - always a bad sign - and set down his fork. "We'll be going to Lord Kim's estate tomorrow," he said, and Byeongkwan internally groaned. He hadn't fully processed everything yet, and he wasn't prepared to meet his future husband just yet. Not like he had a option. He would have to go along, willingly or not, because that's just how it worked.

"How exciting! You'll finally get to meet him for yourself." Hayoon's excitement didn't affect him in the slightest. Byeongkwan felt only dread at that thought of meeting who would one day be his husband, whether he liked him or not. How could he be excited about that? But he was the prince, and he had to marry who his parents wished, so he consented with a dip of his head.

"I'll be ready by sunrise."

~ ~ ~

The manor loomed over them like a cloud, blocking out the sky. Byeongkwan followed his family inside, so on edge he hardly saw where he was going, and had to hastily apologize when he bumped into the butler showing them around. The estate was nicer than he thought it would be. Not as big as the palace, of course, but still a nice size, and the way they had decorated the interior was nice and inviting, falling in the perfect balance between lavish and cozy.

They stopped in front of a portrait of a middle aged couple, who he soon learned were his soon to be parent-in-laws. The man had a kind face, but the woman looked like she was silently judging him as walked past, her brown eyes seeming to follow his every move. The next portrait was of one of their other sons, a boy with a crooked nose and hair that flopped down in front of his face like a black curtain. _Hopefully his younger brother didn't look like him_ , Byeongkwan found himself wishing.

The second son's portrait came next. He was better looking, but nothing special. His portrait had been sloppily done, as if the artist didn't care how it turned out. Byeongkwan's pulse fluttered as they neared the last portrait, the one that held the likeness of his betrothed.

He stopped in front of the portrait, afraid to look for a solid three seconds, but then, realizing how awkward he must look to everyone else, he raised his gaze from the marble floor. He braced himself for someone hideous - a man with missing teeth, or some sort of skin disease - but he found himself holding his breath as his eyes wandered over the vision before him. Sehyoon had dark, full hair, a straight nose, and the nicest smile Byeongkwan had ever seen. The painting was just as poorly done as the previous one, but even through the messy paint strokes he could see how beautiful Sehyoon was.

"What do you think?" His mother asked. "Handsome, isn't he?"

Realized he had been gaping, Byeongkwan stepped back, face flushing. "Ah, well, yes, I think he'll do," he said, voice wavering. How he wanted to stare at the portrait just a little longer, but their escort was on the move again, and Byeongkwan didn't want to be left behind, lest in he get lost in a stranger's home.

"The Lord Kim and his son are waiting in here," the butler said, stopping in front of a pair of painted doors. Not as impressive as the ones at the palace, but still fairly big. It really was a nice estate, he had to admit.

Byeongkwan kept his gaze on the carpeted floor as he was led into the room, his skin prickling. He knew he was being stared at.

"Welcome," a deep voice said. "Sit, please, your Majesties. It's an honor to host you here today." His parents sat, but before Byeongkwan could follow, the Baron stopped him. "Prince Byeongkwan, your highness, you don't need to sit through all the legal talk. You and Sehyoon should get to know each other while we work everything out. Sehyoon, why don't you show him the gardens?"

"Yes, father," came the answer. Sehyoon's voice was rich and deep, and it made Byeongkwan's skin burn in a way he had never felt before. He lifted his gaze, working up the courage to finally look his betrothed in the eye.

Before he could stop himself, the words poured from his mouth. "You look even better than you did in your portrait." It was true. Sehyoon's portrait did nothing for him. In the flesh, he seemed to glow, his skin absolutely flawless. A pair of deep brown eyes met his, warm and inviting. Byeongkwan tried to think of a word that fit him. Beautiful, stunning, breathtaking? Nothing seemed strong enough to describe his future husband's face.

Sehyoon laughed, his entire face brightening. "Thank you, your highness, though I don't think I'm worthy of such flattery from someone like you. It should be me praising your image. You are far more handsome than they say." He bowed, which seemed wrong to Byeongkwan. They were to be married, surely they were beyond formalities. Or maybe not. He didn't know how this whole thing worked.

Byeongkwan's mother gave him an encouraging smile as they left, and Byeongkwan mirrored it. He knew his mother hated meetings like this.

Away from the prying eyes of their parents, Sehyoon relaxed, but he still seemed unsure on how to act around Byeongkwan. Not like he blamed him. Byeongkwan knew that his title intimated people. It didn't matter that he was shorter than Sehyoon and in his territory, Byeongkwan was a prince. Of course Sehyoon was on edge. The situation didn't help much, either. Byeongkwan felt fidgety as well.

"Would you like to see the gardens?" Sehyoon asked, stopping to open a door for him. "I know my dad said I should take you there, but if you're not up to it we can always sit and talk inside. Though, if we do go outside, I think we should stick to the shade. Wouldn't want to damage your pretty pale skin." He pulled another one of his broad smiles, sending Byeongkwan's heart in a tizzy. He had never been so intrigued by anyone before. There was this gentle strength Sehyoon radiated with, and it drew Byeongkwan in. It made him feel safe, in a way. Protected, but from what, he had no idea.

Byeongkwan smiled back, maybe a bit bigger than he should have. "I'd love to see the gardens. And don't worry too much about my complexion. That's the sort of thing girls care about, not me."

"But you are to be my wife, and I want you to look flawless for our wedding day," he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling up around the edges in the beginnings of a smile before his eyes widened in horror, all mirth gone. "Oh, I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean any insult, honestly. It was merely a jest. A very insensitive one, too. Please forgive me." And then he bowed again, even deeper than before. His guilt was almost tangible in the air.

Byeongkwan's skin felt too hot and too cold at the same time, and even though he wasn't mad at Sehyoon for what he said, he was definitely embarrassed about it. "Don't worry, I'm not offended," Byeongkwan said, keeping his tone light. "I mean, I am sort of your wife now. If you want me to keep my skin nice, I will." Those words hung in the air above them, and Byeongkwan had to laugh them off, afraid he'd cry if he didn't, because he didn't want to have to bend to Sehyoon's will like some mindless puppet, no matter how attractive he may be.

Sehyoon made a pained noise in the back of his throat. "I didn't mean it like that. I have no say over you. And you're not going to be my wife, you're going to be my husband." Sehyoon gave him a warm, somewhat hesitant smile, his hand reaching for Byeongkwan's arm before stopping, as if he wasn't sure whether to comfort him or not. He settled on patting Byeongkwan's shoulder, which seemed wrong and uncomfortably formal.

He had to fix this before Sehyoon got used to bowing to him and calling him _your highness._ They were equals now, weren't they? "We're going to get married," he started slowly, unable to lift his eyes from the floor. "There's no need to be formal with each other, so...call me Byeongkwan, please. It would make me happy."

The smile returned to Sehyoon's eyes, brightening his entire face. "Oh Byeongkwan, you don't need to bribe me. I'll call you whatever you like. Come, let's go to the garden. I want to show you around. The estate isn't nearly as big as the palace, I'm sure, but hopefully you find it welcoming."

The way Sehyoon said his name made Byeongkwan's inside warm, his skin turning smouldering hot to match. "It's a nice place," he said shyly, not quite sure why he suddenly felt bashful. "I think I'd like it if you showed me around."

Byeongkwan might just die before their wedding night if Sehyoon kept giving him that look - all warm and loving. No one had looked at him like that before. His parents and brother all smiled at him, and they loved him, but this was different somehow. More overwhelming and powerful, as if Sehyoon's love for him was already stronger than anyone else's after only knowing him for a few minutes. If Byeongkwan had been more brave, he would've held Sehyoon's hand as they walked to the garden, but his nerves got the best of him and he kept his hands clasped safely in front of him.

 _Will Sehyoon always be this warm towards me? Or is this just how he is to guests?_ His head had started to ache again, as if it were stuffed with too many worries and questions and was starting to crack around the edges. _Does Sehyoon even like guys, or was he forced into this, same as me? He called me handsome, but that doesn't mean he likes me, not really. And how come he seems so calm about this? Is he good at hiding his emotions, or is he really as okay with this as he acts?_

"What sort of flowers do you like?" Sehyoon asked after a moment, filling the silence that had fallen between them without Byeongkwan even noticing. So many thoughts had overtaken his head, he had nearly forgotten where he was. "Whatever kind you like, that's what we'll have at our wedding," he continued. "Unless you don't want to have any part in planning, in which case tell me and I'll stop asking you about it. But I feel like it's important that you get a say."

The tips of Sehyoon's ears had gone pink, and Byeongkwan found himself wondering what he'd look like when he fully blushed. "I like sunflowers," Byeongkwan said, picking at the scratchy hem of his sleeve, trying to distract himself from his own traitorous thoughts, which had been about Sehyoon for the past fifteen minutes. "But those aren't really the kind of flowers people have at weddings. My mother will want us to have roses." Many times, the Queen had stated that roses were the only appropriate flower for weddings, since they represented eternal love. That's what Junhee had at his wedding, and what Byeongkwan was expected to have as well.

"Roses are beautiful, but doesn't everyone have roses? Sunflowers are more unique, and I think their color is lovely. Maybe we can change your mothers mind?" Sehyoon suggested, causing Byeongkwan's chest to swell. Byeongkwan had no idea that such a small, simple gesture could make him feel so overwhelmingly loved.

When had he moved closer to Sehyoon? Their hands now brushed as they walked, knuckles grazing with each step. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. She believes that it's bad luck to have any other flower, because without them the love between the wedded couples dies. She's really into symbolism and stuff like that," he explained. His parents had had roses at their wedding as well, and they were still happy together, so maybe she was right.

"Sunflowers represent loyalty and durability," Sehyoon said, a new edge to his voice. "They are a symbol of strength. We're going to have sunflowers at our weddings, no matter what our parents say. It's our wedding, not theirs, and I want it to be perfect for you. As soon as we're done with our walk I'll go tell them our plans." He stopped at another set of doors, which Byeongkwan assumed led to the gardens. "You'll have a say in all of the plans, from the food to the color scheme. So please, don't hesitate to tell me what you want. I'll make sure you get it."

"I don't really care much about planning," Byeongkwan said, dipping his head in thanks when Sehyoon held the door open for him. "I'd rather just skip the whole thing, honestly. All those lists and schedules make my head hurt."

Sehyoon laughed, his smiled directed at Byeongkwan with full force, stealing the younger's breath. "Then I'll do my best to keep these upcoming weeks as stress free as possible for you. Still, I'd appreciate your input on the meal. Oh, look at these!" He stopped to crouch down by a small patch of white flowers. "They must be new, I've never seen them before. Pretty, aren't they?"

Byeongkwan agreed, though he had never taken much interest in flowers. The enjoyment he got from the look of delight on his betrothed's face outweighed any enjoyment he could ever have in some plant.

They took their time wandering around, stopping occasionally so Sehyoon could explain to him what different flowers meant and the story behind each one. Byeongkwan stayed quiet for the most part, just observing and trying to memorize the way Sehyoon laughed, because it had already become his favorite sound in the whole world. By the time the sun had dipped below the trees, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had circled the entire garden, and already Byeongkwan found himself clinging to Sehyoon's every word and leaning in whenever he spoke, eager to be closer to him. He never thought he'd be able to fall so hard for someone so fast, but with Sehyoon, liking him came so naturally, it was almost scary.

"It's getting late, and you have a long ride home," Sehyoon said eventually. "Let's get you back inside." He bent over a picked a clump of small pink flowers, careful not to crush the delicate petals. "Here, keep this with you." He gave Byeongkwan a shy smile, his cheeks turning a shade of pink similar to the miniature bouquet. Sehyoon had explained the meanings behind each and every flower so far, but he didn't say anything about these. Perhaps they had no meaning, or he didn't know them well enough. _Or maybe he expects me to already know it?_

The intensity in his stare told Byeongkwan that these flowers meant something important, but he had no clue what. He responded with an awkward half smile, taking the bouquet with a soft, "Thank you." That seemed to suffice well enough.

"Come, your parents must be worried. We've been gone a long time." Sehyoon offered Byeongkwan his arm, once again being a perfect gentleman. Byeongkwan felt so clumsy and small next to him, but when he rested his hand on the crook of Sehyoon's elbow, that somehow didn't matter as much.

They broke apart at the door to Lord Kim's study. It seemed rude to go in without saying something first, so Byeongkwan turned to Sehyoon and took his hand in his before the elder had a chance to open the door. "I had a lovely time with you today," he said, the words tasting artificial in his mouth. That wasn't how he spoke. "I mean, I liked the garden. You have a beautiful home, really." No, that wasn't him, either. But it sounded polite and safe, much better than what he actually wanted to say.

_I think I already love you._

"I'm glad," Sehyoon said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Hopefully you can visit me again sometime soon. I want to fully show you around, and maybe have a meal together, just the two of us."

"That would be nice," Byeongkwan agreed. "We can go over wedding plans a bit more as well, though I don't think we need to rush that. The wedding is still far off, I believe, so we have time to get to know one another first." Byeongkwan glanced down at their linked hands, fingers intertwined, fitting together perfectly. Sehyoon made his hand look so small and dainty.

Sehyoon sighed, leaning forward ever so slightly, then stopped before their foreheads could touch. "We seem to get along well, don't you think?" And maybe it was his imagination, but Sehyoon sounded a bit nervous, like he wasn't sure if Byeongkwan enjoyed his company.

"We do," he reassured him. "I think we could be happy together." He hadn't meant to say that, but it slipped out so easily, because it was true. Sehyoon made him happy. Even if they ended up not loving each other, they could still be friends, and Byeongkwan's life might not turn out as miserable as he originally feared it might. He let go of Sehyoon's hands, mentally preparing himself to face his parents once more, but Sehyoon caught his hand once more, warm fingers wrapping around his wrist.

"You make me very happy, Byeongkwan," he said, voice solemn and soft and so full of adoration it pierced Byeongkwan directly in the chest. He knew there was more behind those words, something too big for Byeongkwan to think about yet. And, if that weren't enough, Sehyoon lifted his hand up to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss to the back of Byeongkwan's hand, his hot breath tickling his skin. "I'll see you in my dreams tonight."

Byeongkwan let out a surprised squeak, jerking his hand back. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, even when he tried to apologize for accidently hitting Sehyoon in the jaw.

Thankfully, Sehyoon didn't seem offended, and instead of snapping at him he offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, was that too much?" He asked, taking a step back so there was a few feet between them once more. "I didn't mean to startle you. I guess I got a bit ahead of myself. Please just disregard that, your...uh, Byeongkwan."

"I need to leave. It's a long ride home, as you said," Byeongkwan said quickly, bowing deeply to hide his flushed face. "I hope to see you again soon, Sehyoon. Thank you once again for the tour of your garden, it really was lovely. Thank you for the flowers as well." The pink bouquet had been dropped when Sehyoon kissed his hand, and Byeongkwan bent over to pick it up. A handful of petals had fallen off, and Byeongkwan swallowed back the guilt that was rising in his throat, thick and sour. "I apologize, I didn't mean to drop it. I'll clean it up, sorry."

Sehyoon crouched down as well, gently pushing his hands back. "No worries, I can do it. You're our guest, after all. Just keep those flowers safe, alright? They're very special." And once again, Sehyoon smiled at him, making Byeongkwan feel warm and fuzzy inside. _I think I already love you._

The doors behind them opened, interrupting the moment they were having. Whether Byeongkwan felt disappointed or relieved, he wasn't sure. Sehyoon's intense stared had dropped, now focused on picking up the stray petals that littered the floor.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Byeongkwan's mother asked, setting a hand on his shoulder. Byeongkwan stood up, ducking his head sheepishly as his future father-in-law looked him up and down.

"Have you two been able to get to know one another?" Lord Kim asked, and Byeongkwan thought he sounded a lot less stiff that he had earlier that afternoon.

Sehyoon stood up, a handful of pink petals cupped in his hands. "We have, father," he answered. "I think Byeongkwan is a suitable match for me, but only if he agrees. I would hate to force him into anything."

They didn't have much of a choice, Byeongkwan knew, but maybe Sehyoon didn't understand. Or maybe he really was willing to fight against his parents' wishes to make Byeongkwan happy, and just that alone fully convinced Byeongkwan that Sehyoon was the man he was going to marry. "I believe we are suited for each other, also," Byeongkwan piped up in a small voice. "We get along well and he's been very kind to me."

Lord Kim smiled, not quite as bright and toothy as the way Sehyoon smiled, so Byeongkwan figured he must get his smile from his mother, which was a relief, because no one with a smile like that could be cruel, like her portrait suggested. "I'm glad to hear that! You two will have a chance to spend more time together in a couple days, when we get together to discuss wedding plans. We only have a couple weeks, after all, so the sooner we start the better."

Sehyoon's expression didn't change, but Byeongkwan could feel his face pale, ice crawling down his spine as he processed what Lord Kim had said. "A couple of weeks?"

Sensing another mini fit, the Queen stepped in a set a comforting hand on Byeongkwan's arm. "We were hoping to have the ceremony as fast as possible, so you could be wed before winter hits. I know it's a bit sooner than we thought, but that's alright, isn't it dear?" She gave his arm a warning squeeze, and Byeongkwan nodded, but only to appease her. He didn't want to cause a scene and embarrass himself in front of Sehyoon and his father. He could wait until he got home to freak out by himself in his room, so at least the only person he disturbed was himself.

"Let's go home," the King said, and the Queen quickly agreed. Byeongkwan said nothing, just held his bouquet to his chest, eyes locking briefly with Sehyoon's before he looked away. In a mere two weeks, Sehyoon would be his husband. So much for getting to know one another first! They were practically strangers, how could they be getting married so soon? Yet they had been engaged without ever meeting one another, so maybe it wasn't so strange.

The carriage ride home felt longer than it had on the way there, giving Byeongkwan plenty of time to think and worry over the next few weeks. He stroked the velvety petals on the pink flowers Sehyoon gave him, momentarily trying to guess what they meant, but he gave up after only a few minutes, because he didn't even have the faintest idea. Something about love, probably. Maybe something more specific. Or perhaps they meant _I hope you die_ or something equally rude, because maybe Sehyoon actually hated him, and-

"Oh sweetie, what lovely flowers? Did Sehyoon give those to you?" His mother asked, apparently just noticing them for the first time. "He really is a dear, isn't he?" She sighed, leaning back against her seat.

Byeongkwan bit his lower lip, a little nervous to ask but far too curious not to. "Do you know what they mean? He said they were special, but I don't know what they represent. Isn't nothing bad, right?"

She laughed, instantly putting Byeongkwan's mind at ease. "Of course they don't! Phlox means love, harmony, and is usually used as a proposal of sorts. Didn't he tell you what they meant?"

Byeongkwan shook his head helplessly, stumbling over his thoughts. "He never...you're saying that was his way of proposing to me?" He sputtered, torn between feeling flattered and humiliated. Sehyoon had proposed to him, and all Byeongkwan had said was "thank you"? Why hadn't Sehyoon said something?! _Next time I see him, I'll bring him some flowers - whatever kind means 'I'm sorry' - and then tell him yes, because no one in their right mind would reject such a sweet proposal!_

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Maybe he thought you already knew? No matter," the Queen said. "That was quite the gesture. He must really like you."

"Yeah," he said simply, unable to fight back his smile. _I already love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way to much time looking up the symbolism behind different flowers, and now I'm planning to write a Flower Shop AU, which is something I never thought I'd do, but apparently I really like flower language. It's just interesting to me, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! I thought the first chapter turned out well, and I wanted this one to be just as good, so I spent extra time editing it.

Byeongkwan kept the bouquet in a small vase on his dresser, tucked safely between the stack of books and other random junk that cluttered up most of the shelves in his room. Every time he saw it, it reminded him of Sehyoon, and in turn reminded him of his impending wedding day. He had come to terms with that surprising fast, and now the thought of being married in less than two weeks time filled him not with dread, but anticipation.

Hayoon had been extra nice to him ever since he got back from his first meeting with his betrothed, and he suspected his mother had said something to her. She had grown increasingly stiff around Byeongkwan, and hadn't brought up Sehyoon or the wedding since the carriage ride.

Either the Queen had grown tired of talking about it, or she was now feeling guilty. He figured it was the second option, because whenever father brought it up she'd wince and try to change the subject. He confirmed it when he walked past their room one night and heard the two of them talking in voices just loud enough for him to hear clearly if he focused, so he stopped by the door to listen.

"We can always break the contract, it's not too late," his mother said, sounding pained. "I don't want him to be miserable."

"You were the one who pushed for this in the first place. Why are you changing your mind now?" His father sounded less stressed and more irritated. Byeongkwan, now fully invested, ducked behind a potted plant, just in case someone walked past and saw him.

"You saw how upset he was when we first told him! He hasn't been acting like himself since then, and I don't want him to spend the rest of his life being just a shell of himself. What if he resents us for this? He's never even shown much interest in men. What if we're forcing him too hard? And what happens when they _are_ married, and he leaves us? He'll spend the rest of his life with someone he can't love and he won't even have his family for support!"

Byeongkwan felt a stab of guilt, sharp and bitter in his gut. Had his mother really been this anxious about how Byeongkwan felt? He had no clue up until now.

"He seemed to get along with Sehyoon just fine, dear. They would have a happy life, even if they aren't attracted to each other," his father argued. "There were plenty of eligible young women you turned down because you said Sehyoon would be the best fit for him! It's too late to back out now, anyways. We've already started making plans. Byeongkwan is strong, I'm sure he'll be okay. He's an adult now, not a child, and he can take care of himself. So don't worry so much."

Byeongkwan heard his mother sigh, a sign of defeat. "You're right, he's not a child anymore. I just feel like we're making a mistake. I don't want him to spend the rest of his life lonely and miserable."

He had heard enough to know what was going on, and if he stayed any longer his legs were going to go numb, so he quietly crawled out from his hiding place and walked back to his room slow enough not to arouse suspicion. He stayed up late that night, going over his parents' conversation in his head. He knew they were partially right, that he had been acting differently the past few days. It's not that he was upset, really, just overwhelmed by the whole situation, like anyone else would be in his shoes. He also felt empty, like there was a hole in him that he hadn't known was there until it had been filled by the love Sehyoon showered him with. Now that they were apart, Byeongkwan felt cold and lonely.

His chest tightened as he stared into the dark expanse of his bedroom, which suddenly seemed too big. He clutched his blankets to his chest, trying to stop that dreadful ache from spreading. How could he change so much in only a couple days? Why was he craving the company of someone he barely knew?

_It's just the stress getting to you. Sehyoon is just...he's just..._

Byeongkwan squeezed his eyes shut, a whine escaping from deep within his throat. Sehyoon was just plain perfect. It was stupid how perfect Sehyoon was, how just thinking about him made Byeongkwan's heart flutter. If he got this wound up by the mere thought of him, how was he supposed to live with him? He'd probably combust after a few days. He knew he would adjust to being in Sehyoon's company after a while, but the first few months would be hard for him.

Byeongkwan pulled his blankets over his head, trying to shut out his own thoughts. Tomorrow, his family was going to the Kim's estate for the second time, and Byeongkwan would get to see Sehyoon again.

That thought made him smile, and he snuggled deeper into his blankets, finally able to drift off to sleep.

~ ~ ~

Despite how wound up he had been, Byeongkwan did get a decent amount of sleep, though the next morning he felt unusually groggy. His servants woke him up early, and began dressing him before he had even processed the fact that he was awake. By the time he stumbled down to the breakfast table, the rest of his family was there. All eyes turned towards him as he sat down, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Good morning, Byeongkwan," Hayoon said, the first one to break the silence. "Are you excited for today?"

Byeongkwan felt his face warm, an embarrassed smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Yeah, a little," he admitted, his gaze flickering up to meet his mother's. Her jaw was set tight, eyes glittering with guilt. Byeongkwan remembered what he had overheard the night before, and how upset she had been. "I'm not really looking forward to organizing the wedding itself," he continued. "But I really want to see Sehyoon again."

Junhee grinned, giving him a teasing nudge with his elbow. "Does Kwanie have a crush?" He asked, and Hayoon giggled as well.

Why lie? It wouldn't do him any good. "I guess you could say that," Byeongkwan answered, the food on his plate suddenly very interesting. "He's a nice man, and he's handsome. Can you blame me for liking him?"

"That's so sweet," Hayoon gushed, and Byeongkwan ducked his head shyly.

They stopped teasing him after that, but the heat didn't leave Byeongkwan's cheeks, not even when they climbed into the carriage, a small bouquet of purple hyacinths in his hand. He had spent hours pouring over the flower books his mother kept in her room, trying to find the perfect flowers to tell Sehyoon he was sorry for basically blowing off his proposal. Byeongkwan picked them because not only did they symbolize regret and remorse, but they were such a beautiful color, and he thought Sehyoon might like them more than some plain white chrysanthemum.

His mother, who had seemed to be in a better mood since breakfast, eyed the flowers curiously, but thankfully, she didn't ask him what they were for.

Byeongkwan shifted restlessly in his seat, a bit too eager to see his betrothed again. He kept telling himself that it was normal to be excited at the thought of being with your fiancé, but the he remembered how Junhee would groan and whine about having to meet up with Hayoon, as if it were a chore for him. Byeongkwan didn't think he'd ever dread having to meet with Sehyoon.

When they finally reached the Kim's estate, Byeongkwan jumped out, the footman just barely having enough time to open the door. The butler from before stood at the door, an amused smile on his face as he watched Byeongkwan trip over himself. Swallowing down his embarrassment, Byeongkwan stopped to wait for his parents, bouncing on his heels in an attempt to satisfy the urge to make a run for it. Sehyoon was so close, he could almost feel his presence, just beyond the walls of Lord Kim's manor.

His parents took their sweet time fixing their crumpled clothes and gathering their things, and Byeongkwan nearly snapped at them out of frustration but held it in, not wanting to get a scolding where his betrothed might overhear. How humiliating.

Turns out Sehyoon wanted to see him as well, and before his parents had finished their dillydallying, the doors to the estate opened and Sehyoon stepped out, his black hair combed back neatly and his mouth already set in an inviting, warm smile. Byeongkwan's own mouth went dry when he noticed how well Sehyoon's clothes fit him, his pants hugging his thighs and his shirt just tight enough to show off his muscles, though it didn't look like had done it on purpose. Byeongkwan scolded his mind for being so indecent.

"Byeongkwan," he greeted, and Byeongkwan's ears perked up at the sound of his name coming from his fiancé's lips. Lips which suddenly looked very tempting. Were they this full and so perfectly shaped last time they met? Byeongkwan was sure he would've noticed, though he had been very overwhelmed, so he must've missed it. He missed a lot of things about Sehyoon. Like how shapely his eyebrows were, and the broadness of his shoulders, and how nice and straight his teeth were.

Sehyoon stopped in front of him, keeping an arms length between them, like he had done after Byeongkwan freaked out about getting his hand kissed. Byeongkwan closed the gap himself, stepping forward and brushing back a stray section of hair that had fallen over his eyes. His fingertips grazed Sehyoon's skin, which felt soft under his touch. Sehyoon visibly swallowed, his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment, and Byeongkwan felt something funny deep within his chest, a fuzzy feeling that bubbled up until it reached his mouth. "I missed you," he said, unable to help himself.

"I missed you, too," he said, gaze dropping to the violet colored flowers in Byeongkwan's hand. "Are these for me?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly. "You...you do know what they mean, right? Because if this is your way of rejecting me..."

Byeongkwan's stomach dropped. "Oh no, I'm not rejecting you! It's my apology. I didn't realize what your flowers meant, and I was afraid I hurt your feelings because I brushed you off. This is my way of saying sorry."

Sehyoon's expression softened, and he gently took the bouquet from Byeongkwan's hand, cradling the flowers as if they were priceless. "Purple hyacinth can either be used to ask for forgiveness, or to express regret. I didn't think you had anything to apologize for, so I assumed you meant you regretted seeing me." He smiled, and Byeongkwan's heart leapt at the affection in his eyes. "I forgive you," he said softly.

"Why don't you two go off and talk?" Byeongkwan's mother asked, reminding him that not only his parents, but the estates and his own servants were watching them.

Sehyoon hummed in agreement, lacing their fingers together between them. "Why don't I give you an official tour?" He suggested. "I didn't have the chance to last time."

"That would be nice," Byeongkwan said, wanting to get away from the prying eyes of his parents. He usually didn't mind their company, but not when he was with his betrothed.

The first thing Sehyoon did was take Byeongkwan to meet his close friend, Donghun. A part of Byeongkwan, the selfish side of him, wanted to be alone with Sehyoon. He didn't dare tell him, since he didn't want to scare Sehyoon off by saying something so possessive, especially since they hardly knew one another.

Donghun had messy brown hair and puppy dog eyes, and he was definitely not what Byeongkwan had been expecting.

"Byeongkwan, this is my friend, Donghun. We've known each other since were kids," Sehyoon said, the hand that had previously been resting on Byeongkwan's shoulder falling away. Donghun bowed respectfully - he had undoubtedly been told of Byeongkwan's status beforehand. "And Donghun, this is my fiancé, Kim Byeongkwan." Sehyoon turned to smile at him, his cheeks dusted pink. "I hope it's okay for me to introduce you like that."

"Yes," Byeongkwan said, dropping his betrothed's gaze, unable to look at such overwhelming adoration for long. "It is."

"It's an honor, your highness," Donghun said. "Sehyoon has been telling me about you. He is very fond of you." He exchanged a look with Sehyoon, who now seemed extremely flustered. "In fact, he wouldn't shut up about how badly he missed you the other night. He's already smitten for you."

Heat spread through Byeongkwan's chest, leaving a pleasant buzz in its wake. "I feel the same way for him," he admitted shyly, glancing at Sehyoon's face through his lashes, curious as to how he'd react.

Sehyoon had gone quiet, the tips of his ears pink and his lips pulling up into a shy smile. The first time they met, Sehyoon had seemed a bit uptight, and more or less unfazed by Byeongkwan - at least, he didn't get as flustered as Byeongkwan did. But now, Sehyoon seemed fidgety and nervous, and Byeongkwan decided he liked him more like this. He seemed more real, almost.

"You two are going to be one of those obnoxiously affectionate couples, aren't you?" Donghun joked. "If you're like this now, I can't imagine how mushy you two are going to be after the wedding."

Byeongkwan laughed, picturing Sehyoon giving him heart eyes and practically drowning him in armloads of flowers every morning, but stopped when he saw Sehyoon's eyebrows knit together into a frown, all humor gone from his face.

"I think I'd better finish showing Byeongkwan around," he said a bit too quickly, his voice as stiff as his clenched jaw. Donghun looked just as confused as Byeongkwan felt, but dipped his head politely, silently excusing himself. Not wanting an argument to start up, he took Sehyoon's hand in his, smiling up at Sehyoon in a way he thought might calm him down. It occurred to him that he was acting like his mother. She often had to keep her husband's anger in check during business meetings, since his father tended to lose his temper.

"Can we stop by the kitchen and grab something to eat? I haven't had lunch yet," he asked, and Sehyoon nodded, his grip on Byeongkwan's hand loosening as they started walking once more.

After a minute, during which Byeongkwan was desperately wracking his brain for something to say, Sehyoon spoke up, his voice small. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry," he said and Byeongkwan felt the last bit of tension weighing down on his chest lift.

"It's okay," he said. He had no idea what had upset Sehyoon, but he wouldn't pry. Luckily for him, his curiosity was satisfied a moment later when Sehyoon spoke up once more, answering his unasked question.

"I know Donghun doesn't understand the situation very well," he started, letting go of Byeongkwan's hand so he could link their arms instead. "He doesn't know _you_ , I should say. I get a bit worked up when people mention the wedding, because I know it bothers you. It was rude of me to cut the conversation off so suddenly, but it was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there."

Byeongkwan let out a soft, "Oh." The familiar, sour taste of guilt filled his mouth once more. He had led everyone to believe that he didn't want to get married, which had been true a few days ago, but after he had met Sehyoon that changed. Things were happening faster than he expected, sure, but the thought of marrying Sehyoon filled him not with dread, but anticipation. "Well, I've already come to terms with everything, so there's no need to worry about me. I'm actually kind of excited."

He planned on keeping that last bit secret, but those traitorous words came out on their own accord. Sehyoon's frown fully melted away, replaced by a look so adoring it made Byeongkwan's heart stop. Sehyoon stepped forward to cup Byeongkwan's jaw, his thumb stroking over his cheek, and Byeongkwan leaned into the gentle caress, momentarily losing himself in the depths of Sehyoon's eyes.

"You make me so happy, Byeongkwan," he whispered, as if sharing a secret, even though he had told Byeongkwan this before. "Once we're married, I'll make you just as happy. I'll make even more happy than you make me. I'll treat you so well, make sure you always feel loved." And then his hand fell away, leaving only the ghost of his touch to warm Byeongkwan's skin. "Come, let me show you my room, and then we can visit the kitchens."

Byeongkwan followed him obediently, head still spinning from before. Most promises from someone courting you sounded empty. Byeongkwan had never seriously been with anyone before, but he had entertained a few different girls for his parents sake, back when he was younger and had no reason to push marriage. They never lasted for more than a few months, and Byeongkwan knew from the start they were nothing more than an extra accessory to make him look better at parties and such. They all swore to him that they'd love him forever, would make him smile, and that they'd be there for him. He had said the same things back. They had both known that those words meant nothing. And they didn't.

But when Sehyoon made promises like that, they were heartfelt, and Byeongkwan could feel his betrothed's honestly coming from his very core.

"This will be our room someday," Sehyoon said softly, stopping in front of a door that looked identical to all the others on that floor. How would Byeongkwan remember where everything was? The palace was bigger, but Byeongkwan had grown up there. Here was foreign land to him.

"Our room?" Byeongkwan echoed. Well of course they'd share a room. Even though they were both men, they were still getting married, and they'd still act like a normal married couple. _We won't just be sharing a room, we'll be sharing a bed, too._

Byeongkwan wasn't a stupid boy. He was just a bit slow picking up on things from time to time, like now. Because even though he had known he would be marrying a man for a solid three days now, it just now struck him as to what that meant.

Sehyoon was a man. And Byeongkwan was a man. They were getting married. And they'd be expected to do what most married couples did on their wedding night.

Byeongkwan felt the blood drain from his face, because just by looking at the two of them, it was easy to see who the 'girl' in this relationship was. He had taken on the role as the bride, and that meant Sehyoon would...that he'd...

"What if I don't want to share a room?" Byeongkwan blurted.

Sehyoon looked up, his smile now gone. The unmistakable look of hurt in his eyes made Byeongkwan's chest ache with each beat of his heart. "I suppose we'll have to prepare one of the guest bedrooms for you," he answered, a little too quickly, as if he had been ready for Byeongkwan to present the idea of them bedding separately. "You can have your pick, so feel free to take any room you'd like. It doesn't even need to be on the same floor as me."

Once again, he had upset his fiancé, though this time he had done it directly, straight to his face. What a lousy job he was doing of making Sehyoon happy.

They didn't go into Sehyoon's room.

Sehyoon continued showing him around as if nothing had happened, as if Byeongkwan hadn't hurt him. He decided that if Sehyoon was going to pretend nothing happened, he would, too, so they both put on fake smiles and chatted about nothing as they walked around the Kim estate. Guilt clawed at Byeongkwan's stomach during the entire tour - fighting alongside the fear of practically being forced under Sehyoon - making Byeongkwan miserable.

By the time they made it to the dining hall, where both of their parents were already sitting around with empty plates, Byeongkwan felt sick, and he couldn't bring himself to eat the food served for him.

Sehyoon's mother was here, her face pinched up into a glower, but when she saw Byeongkwan she smiled, all toothy and bright, just like Sehyoon. She didn't say anything, but Byeongkwan decided he liked her anyways. _Her face must just rest like that on its own._

"I'm glad you're back," Byeongkwan's mother said, unaware of how awful he felt. "I was wondering what your opinion was on the cake. Since you've decided on sunflowers, I was thinking white frosting with yellow accents to match, but blue contrasts nicely with yellow, so we could have a mix of the two, which might look a bit nicer."

So Sehyoon _had_ mentioned the sunflowers. How had he changed his mother's mind? She had always been so deadest on roses. He'd have to thank Sehyoon, but right now didn't seem like the right time, not when they were fighting like this. _If this counts as fighting. It's just me, isn't it? Sehyoon didn't do anything wrong._

Realizing he had yet to answer his mother's question, Byeongkwan hasitly dipped his head in awknowlagment so he wouldn't look like he had been ignoring her. "Oh, uh...I like the idea of adding some blue. Should we have blue flowers as well?"

"I was thinking blue irises," his mother said, already ahead of him. "They mean faithfulness. Sehyoon picked them out, actually."

The wedding talk carried on throughout the entire meal, but Byeongkwan didn't say much. His mother had the majority of the planning under control, and even when he tried to focus on what she was saying, he kept thinking about how he had hurt Sehyoon and how he'd have to offer himself up to him in a little over a week.

When his father suggested that they head home for the night, Byeongkwan immediately agreed, relieved to escape the sad, concerned little looks Sehyoon kept giving him. Though he knew Sehyoon was just worried for him, it only made him feel worse.

"I'd like to speak with Byeongkwan before you go," Sehyoon said, resting his hand on Byeongkwan's arm to prevent him from fleeing. "And it's sort of a private issue, so I'd like it if we could be alone."

Byeongkwan hoped they'd say no, but of course that would be too easy, and they all left to give Sehyoon and Byeongkwan privacy.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, forcing himself to smile.

Sehyoon stood up, and motioned for Byeongkwan to do so as well. He took Byeongkwan's hands in his own, and just the simple pressure of Sehyoon's fingers around his wrist helped to calm Byeongkwan down. "Why have you been so quiet?" Sehyoon asked tenderly, and Byeongkwan broke, unable to keep it in anymore, not when Sehyoon was looking at him like that.

"I know you said we can sleep separately, but what should we do for our wedding night? You know what's expected of us." Byeongkwan tried to sound strong, as if the very idea didn't make him want to cry, but his voice came out so pathetically weak, there was no way Sehyoon missed it.

"Oh, sweetheart," Sehyoon crooned, the pet name taking Byeongkwan by surprise - as did the arms that wrapped round him in a comforting hug moments after. "Is that what you're so worried about? There's no need to do that if you don't want to. Our parents have no say over our private lives, so even if they do force us to marry, they can't force us to do anything more."

Byeongkwan didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "Do you want to sleep with me?" He asked, grateful for the way Sehyoon was holding him, because then he didn't have to look him in the eyes. If he had, he doubted he would've been able to ask such a bold question.

Sehyoon tensed, pulling back so he could examine Byeongkwan's face, jaw tight with concern. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?" He asked. "If it really makes you that nervous, I won't touch you at all. Marriages don't have to involve...that sort of thing."

"You didn't answer my question," Byeongkwan said daringly, looking Sehyoon directly in the eye. Sehyoon managed to hold Byeongkwan's gaze for a few moments before he dropped it, face painted pink with shame.

"Of course I do," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're very handsome, Byeongkwan. I'm starting to really like you, and I'm a _man_. You should know how my mind works, you're a guy, too. I haven't been able to stop it, even though I've been trying. Thinking about you in that sort of way...I don't mean to, but..." Sehyoon trailed off. "I'm sorry. I'll try to keep my thoughts in check from now on if it makes you uncomfortable."

 _Of course it makes me uncomfortable! We're both men. It's unnatural to sleep together, it's...it doesn't make sense!_ Byeongkwan couldn't bring himself to say any of that out loud, because he knew it wasn't true. He had plenty of time to think about it during their meal, and while he couldn't quite figure out how everything would work, he understood the basics of it, and really, it didn't seem all that strange. Other men had done it before them. Gender didn't matter with that sort of thing, you could always make your partner feel good.

Then why was Byeongkwan so worked up about the idea of sleeping with Sehyoon? He knew, of course, what it was that bothered him. But how could he say it out loud? He was a prince, he shouldn't be so weak, and yet Sehyoon was understanding. He felt like, even though they had only known one another for a short time, he could tell his betrothed anything.

"It will hurt me," he whispered, deciding to be vulnerable, rather than keeping all of his worries to himself. "That's what I'm worried about."

Sehyoon didn't seem surprised by his confession, so maybe Byeongkwan wasn't as good at hiding how he felt as he thought. Or maybe it was a common thing to be worried about?

"I suppose it might at first," Sehyoon said, and Byeongkwan couldn't help but smile, because his betrothed's face had been pink ever since the topic had been brought up, and it had suddenly dawned on him that Sehyoon was shy about the subject. _How cute,_ he internally cooed, watching Sehyoon squirm uncomfortably as he went on. "I don't have much experience, but I think that as long as we're both careful and don't rush into it right away - and that we make sure we're both ready, first - it won't be that bad."

His reassurances helped calm the unease brewing in the pit of Byeongkwan's stomach, but there was still a bit of fear lingering just below the surface. He forced it down for now. He had only a short amount of time left with Sehyoon, and he didn't want to waste it by stressing about things out of his control. "Thank you," he said, and he meant it. "I know I'm just being silly..."

"No, it's a normal thing to worry about. I'm a bit nervous, too," he admitted. "I don't really know what to do, but we can figure that out together when the time comes. And if we decide to wait, that's fine. Don't feel pressured into doing anything with me."

How did he get such a perfect man? His parents were better at this than he thought.

"Let's talk about this later," Byeongkwan said, not wanting to leave on a bad note. Plus, he needed some time to gather his thoughts. "I wanted to tell you something before I leave. I didn't work up the courage to say this last time, but I'm already starting to fall in love with you. I...hope that's okay." He looked up at Sehyoon through his lashes, secretly hoping he would return the sentiment.

Sehyoon's gaze had gone wide and soft, full of surprise, but other than that, his face didn't change much - he still had flushed cheeks and that pretty smile on his lips, which grew steadily larger as Sehyoon processed what he had said. "So suddenly?" He asked shyly. "Are you sure?"

"I think so." In all honestly, Byeongkwan was confused by how he felt. Surely a few days wasn't enough time to fall in love with someone. Maybe the stress of being engaged was getting to his head, or maybe he was just mirroring what he thought he should be feeling. Or...maybe there was more to it. His feelings sure didn't feel fake, at the very least.

Sehyoon reached up and patted Byeongkwan on the head, as if he were some sort of dog. "No need to rush things," he said softly, the sweetness in his voice making Byeongkwan's toes curl, because even that made him fall harder for Sehyoon. "Don't force yourself, okay? I'm willing to wait. Now come, your parents will be worried if I keep you for too long."

Byeongkwan nodded, and as Sehyoon's hand fell away from his hair, he caught it before it could fall to his side. "I'll see you again soon," he promised. _Hopefully within the next couple days,_ he added silently. He mustered all the courage he could find, and lifted Sehyoon's hand to his lips, his own hands trembling. He pressed his lips to the back of Sehyoon's hand, placing a hesitant kiss to his warm skin, which felt unnaturally soft under his lips. He hesitated there for a moment, scared to look at Sehyoon's face, so he sat with his mouth hovering over Sehyoon's hand.

Flushing up to his ears, he eventually pulled back, unable to lift his gaze from the floor.

"Bye," he mumbled, longing to run from the room, but how lame would that make him look?

He glanced up at Sehyoon, who looked dazed, his eyes dark and his hands clenched at his sides. "Byeongkwan," he said slowly, and the undertone of desperation in his voice caught Byeongkwan off guard. "Please come back soon, okay?"

Byeongkwan didn't understand what he had done that made Sehyoon look so...unhinged. Did he really like the feeling of his mouth that much? Byeongkwan's skin felt nearly hot enough to melt off, and there was something strange building up in his chest, an urge he had never felt before. Swallowing in an attempt to force down the unholy longings filling his mind, Byeongkwan let out a quiet, "I will."

Sehyoon's hungry stare followed him as he left the room, making his skin prickle with heat.

He couldn't get the image of Sehyoon's lust filled eyes out of his mind, not even when they reached home. The same question kept popping up in Byeongkwan's mind throughout the rest of the day, taunting him over and over again:

_What did I just do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, still no Chan. I couldn't find a way to fit him into this chapter. He'll be here for their wedding, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally teared up while writing this ugh I'm such a softie.

The day of the wedding came faster than Byeongkwan expected. Even though he had been counting down the days, it still took him by surprise when he woke to find four of his servants waiting outside his door, arms full of white lace and yellow ribbon. His stomach flooded with a cascade of butterflies - or rather birds - as the realization that he'd be _married_ by the end of the night hit him straight in the chest.

"Prince Byeongkwan," one of the girls greeted him with a bow, nearly dropping the multiple pairs of boots she was carrying. "We're here to get you ready. We didn't wake you, did we?"

Byeongkwan shook his head, stepping back to let them into his room.

They got to work right away, having him try on suit after suit, all of them white. It was just another reminder that he was the bride, soon to be Sehyoon's wife. He had grown accustomed to the idea over the past week, and it now seemed normal to him, but was no less humiliating. Sehyoon had made it very clear that he didn't think of him as his wife, and that they'd be equals in this relationship, but everyone else treated him like a girl and even though he had become use to it didn't mean it didn't bother him.

"I think the black boots clash too harshly with the white," one of the maids said, interrupting Byeongkwan's thoughts. She looked him over, chewing her bottom lip. He had been instructed to change his outfit six times already, and he was eager to be done. Unfortunately, he wasn't even close to finishing for the day. After deciding on the right outfit, he had to approve of the food being served, and then spend the next three hours greeting all of the guests coming for the wedding. Not to mention he had his wedding ceremony to attend after that.

Just thinking about it made Byeongkwan tired.

"I think it looks fine," he said hopefully, praying that she'd drop it and let him be finished, but she shook her head, grabbing a pair of dark brown ones instead. Byeongkwan's heart dropped.

"No, no," she muttered to herself, brows pinched in concentration. "These will look better. Trust me, brown is better."

So he put on the brown boots and stood there for her to examine, feeling less like a prince and more like a piece of artwork that was being admired. One of the other maids circled him, straightening every wrinkle and fixing up anything out of place. He did his best not to squirm, but sitting still wasn't his strong point. He just wanted the day to be done.

Eventually, they all agreed that his outfit was finished, and instructed him to take it off so he wouldn't ruin it before the actual wedding. He changed into his regular clothes, grateful to be out of those dreadfully tight boots and pinching clasps.

He didn't have time to breathe, though, because he had hardly finished lacing up his shoes when his mother burst into the room, demanding that he rush downstairs to greet his aunts that had just arrived.

The rest of the day was a chaotic mess of talking to strangers and overseeing decorations and taste testing so many deserts he felt sick. By the time the Kim family arrived, Byeongkwan felt like passing out. His mother shooed him from the room, insisting that it was bad luck to see Sehyoon before the ceremony started. Talking to Sehyoon would've helped him feel better - his betrothed's presence always soothed him - but he relented and went to his room without complaint. A horde of servants were waiting for him, all ready to dress him up like some kind of doll.

Byeongkwan followed their lead as they helped him into the suit they had picked out for him that morning, and then sat still as they brushed his hair and braided it with yellow ribbons the same color as the sunflowers the entire palace had been decorated with. The amount of pins they used to keep the ribbons in seemed a bit extreme, but then again, his hair wasn't long enough to braid properly.

"You look so pretty, prince Byeongkwan," one of the maids said, and he felt his face flush, not with embarrassment but shame. They were making him look downright girly, and though he knew complaining wouldn't do him any good, he internally whined throughout the entire ordeal.

Once they finished with his hair, they started pulling out makeup, and Byeongkwan had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from stopping them. He had no issue with a bit of makeup - he had worn makeup before, after all - but not as much as they were putting on. His entire face felt like it had been smeared with mud. They painted his lips a soft pink color and gave him eyeliner so sharp it made him look like a cat. Still, when he looked himself over in the mirror, he had to admit it didn't look that bad. Still, he would've preferred natural looking makeup over this any day.

"We're nearly finished," he was told, and then there were three girls standing around him, arms draped in jewelry. They put on necklaces and chokers and various heavy bracelets that made his wrists feel like they were make of lead.

He hadn't said much during the dressing process, and he almost didn't say anything now, but he didn't like all the extra accessories. "Can we skip the bracelets, please?" He asked quietly. "And maybe the necklaces, too?"

The maid currently adjusting a gold chain around his wrist stopped, looking taken aback. "Oh, of course, our highness. My apologies."

One of the chokers caught his eye - it was thin and silver, the same color as the buckles on his vest. "Wait, can I try on that one?" He asked, and the maid nodded. He lifted his chin so she could put it on, smiling to himself when he felt how light it was. "Do you think it looks good?" He asked, and all of the servants agreed, a few of them giggling into their hands about how cute he looked. One of the male servants picked out a pair of simple silver teardrop shaped earrings, and he was finally done.

"The ceremony will be starting soon," one of the maids informed him, and he dipped his head to her in thanks before making his way downstairs, heart beating faster than it ever had before. Not even meeting Sehyoon for the first time had been this nerve-racking.

All of the guests were already seated, and his fiancé was nowhere to be seen. Byeongkwan felt a sliver of disappointment, but pushed it down. Maybe it was best that he didn't see Sehyoon yet, because his poor heart might explode.

"Byeongkwan, there you are!"

He turned at the sound of Hayoon's voice, grateful for a familiar face. Most people here were strangers to him, and Hayoon was like a sister to him. He felt tears building up behind his eyes, but he knew he couldn't cry, lest he ruin his makeup. "Hayoon," he greeted her, and she frowned up at him.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. She could see right through his fake smile.

"I just...I'm tired," he lied. She knew it, of course. Hayoon was a smart girl, and she had known him for long enough to know when he was being dishonest. "I'm sure things will be better after the ceremony. Don't worry about me."

She didn't push any further, understanding he didn't want to talk. "I suppose you're right. Seeing Sehyoon might help as well," she added, and Byeongkwan couldn't help but smile - a real one this time - because she was absolutely right.

"I should probably go, the ceremony starts soon," he said. Hayoon smiled, the light catching the blue glitter on her eyelids. She looked very nice, Byeongkwan noticed, in a dress the same color as the irises in his bouquet. He had seen it only briefly, but it looked lovely, a mix of yellow and blue, tied with a thick blue ribbon. He gave Hayoon a smile in return, patting her on the head, careful not to mess up her intricate braids. "I'll see you afterwards, okay?"

A gentle strumming sound started, echoing from the wedding hall out to where they were standing. Hayoon gasped, her gloved hand flying over her mouth. "I have to go," she said, and rushed past him. He followed, walking slower than she had. The doors to the hall were already open, and then the wedding march started playing, making Byeongkwan's heart stop for a second. Oh gosh, it was really starting.

He watched as his bridesmaids - Hayoon, one of his distant cousins whose name he forgot, as well as various other girls his mother had chosen - walked down the aisle in beat with the music, music drowned out the thumping of his heartbeat in his ears.

 _Calm down, Byeongkwan, calm down,_ he told himself, even as his hands shook and his legs felt like jelly under him. A girl around the age of seven rushed over to him, holding his bouquet in her tiny arms. She handed it to him, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. Then she bowed deeply, nearly dropping the basket of flower petals she held in the crook of her arm. So she must be the flower girl, then.

She went ahead of him, scattering the blue and yellow petals along the ground.

Then the music changed, and everyone stood up, all eyes turning to him. He couldn't explain the feelings that flooded through him at that moment, because it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It made him want to scream and laugh and cry at the same time, his entire body trembling in anticipation. He didn't remember taking any steps, but suddenly he was halfway down the aisle, his eyes glued to the petals on the floor.

He could feel Sehyoon's eyes on him, and he dragged his gaze up from the ground to look at his betrothed.

Sehyoon was dressed in a navy blue suit, a velvety cape draped over his broad shoulders. Byeongkwan felt his eyes water, and he willed himself not to cry, because Sehyoon looked beautiful like this, his black hair brushed neatly back and his thick frame accentuated by his dark suit. Crying would only make Byeongkwan look like a mess, and he wanted to be the best he could for his betrothed. He stepped up to the alter, vision blurred.

Up close, he could see that Sehyoon's eyes were glossy as well.

 _I've missed you,_ he tried to convey with his eyes, taking Sehyoon's hands in his own. It had been five days since they last met, and Byeongkwan hated every second they were apart. He couldn't deny it anymore - he loved Sehyoon, fully and truly. He thought back to the day he first confessed. The two of them had been alone, sitting outside under the stars, surrounded by patches of baby's breath. Byeongkwan had been given permission to stay late that day, but not spend the night. When he mentioned that he had to leave, Sehyoon stopped him, and told him, with more sincerity than most people were capable, "Be safe."

Byeongkwan had cracked then and there, curled up next to Sehyoon with nothing but the moon and stars for light. "I love you," he whispered under his breath, scared that he was saying too much too fast, but Sehyoon had smiled, resting his head on Byeongkwan's shoulder.

"I love you, too," he said, and plucked a small cluster of baby's breath and tucked it behind Byeongkwan's ear. "And our love will be everlasting."

Standing here now seemed surreal, and those words kept playing through his head, bringing him even closer to tears.

The ceremony flew by, and Byeongkwan hardly listened, just stared into the loving gaze of his soon-to-be husband, feeling happier than he ever had before. Sehyoon held his hands the entire time, not seeming bothered by how Byeongkwan was sweating. Sehyoon stroked the ridge of Byeongkwan's knuckles with the soft pad of his thumb, and they exchanged small smiles.

Byeongkwan wished this moment would never end, because nothing could be better than this, but then he thought about what it would be like to wake up at Sehyoon's side every morning, and how they'd get to spend the rest of their lives together, and he decided that every moment with Sehyoon would be the best moment of his life.

"Kim Sehyoon," the priest said, his voice now solemn, and Byeongkwan's heart skipped a beat, knowing they were about to exchange vows. He gave Sehyoon's hands a quick squeeze, hoping the other could feel how fast his pulse was. "Do you vow to stay by Byeongkwan's side, no matter what hardships arise, throughout every struggle and joy your life may bring; to protect him and cherish him, to love him for the rest of your life?"

Sehyoon's hands were trembling - Byeongkwan could feel it, even with how tight his grip was - and he blinked back tears as he nodded wordlessly, as if he couldn't quite get the words out at first. "I do," he said, voice breaking, and he let go of Byeongkwan's hand to pull out a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped up the tears that had started to run down his face, and Byeongkwan's heart felt swollen with how much love he felt for the older man.

"Kim Byeongkwan," the priest continued. "Do you vow to stay by Sehyoon's side, no matter what hardships arise, throughout every struggle and joy your life may bring; to support him and treasure him, to love him for the rest of your life?"

The words poured from his mouth, just barely giving the priest enough time to finish. "I do," he said, mustering all of his self control to keep himself from jumping up and down. Sehyoon let out a half laugh, half sob, his eyes shining with joy so strong it nearly blinded him.

"You may now exchange the rings," the priest said, and Sehyoon dung through his pocket, his fingers shaking so hard he nearly dropped them. Byeongkwan hadn't seen the rings before now, since he trusted Sehyoon to pick the right ones. Sure enough, they were perfect - two matching silver bands, one slightly smaller than the other - beautifully simple. Sehyoon dropped the larger one into Byeongkwan's right palm, then took his other hand, holding it tenderly as if he thought he might break him if he applied too much pressure.

He slid the ring onto Byeongkwan's finger, the cold metal warming quickly against his skin. He could only stare, mesmerized by how looked around his pale finger. Sehyoon had picked the most beautiful ring, and it fit him perfectly. It was simple, and didn't look like a girl's ring, which was what he had been afraid of. _Sehyoon already knows me so well,_ he thought with awe.

Sehyoon had his left hand extended, and Byeongkwan took it just as carefully as Sehyoon had done his. He slid the matching ring onto Sehyoon's finger, smiling to himself as it settled snuggly at the base of his finger.

"You may now kiss the groom," the priest said, and Sehyoon grabbed his waist, giving Byeongkwan no time to brace himself. Sehyoon pulled him close, their noses touching and their chests pressed together, hearts beating as one. Then, ever so slow, he tilted his head to the side, their lips just barely grazing. Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around Sehyoon's neck, holding him close as he parted his lips, finally, _finally_ getting to kiss the man he loved.

The kiss was tender and soft, a silent promise of eternal love. It ended far too quick, but Byeongkwan knew he'd get plenty of those from now on. There was no need to be greedy. They had the rest of their lives to kiss and hold one another close.

Everyone in the room cheered, and Byeongkwan's face went beat red. Oh yeah, they had an audience. He looked out over the crowd, feeling somewhat dazed. Could this even be real? Sehyoon's mother was crying, he saw, same as her son, and so were many other people, even though most of them didn't know Byeongkwan or Sehyoon personally.

"Are you hungry?" Sehyoon asked, all of his focus on Byeongkwan. He didn't even look up when their parents approached, probably to congratulate them. Byeongkwan nodded, and Sehyoon pulled him close so he could place a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Then let's go eat now. The banquet is already set up, so we don't have to wait. Afterwards we can talk with everyone, alright? I know you don't like that part, but I can do all the talking if you wish. And it'll be over soon, then we can go home and rest. Okay?" He smiled, and Byeongkwan did as well, unable to help himself.

_'Go home'...go to our home, he means. We're married now. We're really married._

"Thank you," he said, hiding his face in Sehyoon's shoulder, with the elder's cheek resting against his own. "I'm so tired already."

"Well, I hope you aren't _too_ tired," he whispered, voice lowering an octave. "Because I wasn't planning on sleeping when we got home. So save your energy for me, okay?" He set his hand on Byeongkwan's waist, his touch seeming heavier than before, and Byeongkwan shivered.

"I will," he whispered, and he felt Sehyoon smile against his cheek.

"Good boy," he said, then stepped back, acting as if nothing had happened. Byeongkwan ducked his head to hide his blush, his heart beating so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest. He stayed by Sehyoon's side throughout the rest of the evening, smiling and talking as he was expected to. They didn't have a dance, thank goodness, because Byeongkwan thought he might collapse if he had to dance on top of everything else.

The only break he got was when they bumped into Donghun, who was standing with a boy who looked to be a few years younger than him. Unlike most people here, Donghun was a familiar face, and his friend was friendly and easy to talk to.

"Beautiful wedding," Donghun said, and then smirked. "As I expected, you two are so cute together it's almost gross. You haven't left each other's side since you exchanged vows."

Sehyoon smiled, grabbing at Byeongkwan's hand, their fingers naturally lacing together. "We're in love, of course I won't leave his side."

Donghun made a face - one Byeongkwan knew was fake - and his friend, who he had just learned was named Kang Yuchan, giggled. "Aww, you two are so sweet!" He teased, then turned to pout at Donghun. "Why can't you say sweet stuff like that, Dong Dong?"

Byeongkwan wanted to stay and talk with them, but there were other guests waiting to talk to the newlywed couple, and his mother was shooting him some not so subtle glares that could only mean one thing, so he tugged on Sehyoon's arm, silently begging him to follow as he walked over to chat with the next group of people. Sehyoon gave his hand a comforting squeeze, following him without complaint.

One couple - a lady in a blue dress with a pinched up face and her husband, who looked half asleep - ended up talking to them after they had cake. The husband said very little, but his wife blabbered on about her own wedding, which Byeongkwan found irritating, but he didn't want to anger any of the guests, so he kept quiet. "Anyways, enough about me," she eventually said. "I just wanted to tell you the wedding was lovely. The service made me tear up a bit. I can't help but cry when I see true love bloom between two wonderful people such as yourselves. Oh Sehyoon, you found such a beautiful wife. Take care of him, alright sweetie?"

Byeongkwan winced. He didn't like being called 'wife,' even if that was technically what he was, according to tradition. His family was the one providing the dowry, and he was moving to Sehyoon's family estate, but he was still a man.

Sehyoon must've noticed Byeongkwan's flinch, because he quickly spoke up, setting a comforting hand on Byeongkwan's arm. "He is my husband, auntie," he said, more firmly than necessary in Byeongkwan's opinion. She turned pink with shame, her gaze dropping.

"I apologize, I didn't mean any offense by that. You have a beautiful _husband_ ," she corrected herself.

When the last guest left, Byeongkwan let out a loud whine, slumping against Sehyoon, knowing he wouldn't let him fall. Sure enough, Sehyoon wrapped his thick arms around Byeongkwan's torso, holding him steady. "I wanna sleep," he mumbled, burying himself in Sehyoon's comforting scent.

Sehyoon pet his hair, gently pulling out the pins and unwinding the ribbons tangled in his dark tendrils. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked, and Byeongkwan nodded, his eyelids feeling heavy.

Most of his stuff had been brought to the Kim's estate a few days prior, so all he had to do was grab a few small bags and climb into their carriage where Sehyoon was waiting, looking just as lovely as he had the first time the met. Only now, his hair was messed up, as if he had run his fingers through it, and the first few buttons of his shirt had been undone, making him look unfairly hot.

Byeongkwan sat down next to him, his head resting on Sehyoon's shoulder. The ride wasn't too long, he knew, and he willed himself to stay awake until they got home, but when the carriage took off his eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep within minutes, lulled by the rocking of the carriage and the sound of his husband's breathing.

~ ~ ~

Byeongkwan had yet to see Sehyoon's bedroom.

He had been to the estate many times, but they never went up there. It seemed like a private thing Byeongkwan shouldn't be asking about, so he had pushed down his curiosity and kept quiet about it. He was almost surprised when Sehyoon opened the door for him, a part of him fully convinced he'd be sleeping in some other room, even after getting married. Hesitantly, he stepped inside, and set down his bags.

The room looked like most of the guest bedrooms, only larger, and this one was obviously lived in. Without thinking, he crawled onto the bed, curling up on the cream colored sheets, which smelt just like Sehyoon - freshly tilled earth and morning rain. He let out a content sigh, wrapping his arms around the nearest pillow. Surely he wouldn't mind if Byeongkwan borrowed just one. There were plenty of other pillows for him to use.

"Byeongkwan," Sehyoon said, voice low, and Byeongkwan cracked open an eye, something about the tight rasp of his voice making Byeongkwan nervous, but not in a bad way. His body felt hot, the same type of hot he had felt when Sehyoon called him a 'good boy' earlier that day. Sehyoon stood over the bed, his face half hidden by the shadows cast by the single candle on his desk. Byeongkwan's eyes wandered over the curve of his neck down to the slip of exposed skin below his collarbone, and the fire in the pit of his belly burned even brighter, making his skin flush.

Swallowing in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry mouth, Byeongkwan slowly sat up, his heart beating so loud he could hear it, echoing in his ears. "Yeah?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't need to ask. He knew what Sehyoon was thinking, and what he wanted to do.

"Byeongkwan," he repeated, voice deeper than before. Slowly, as if afraid he'd spook Byeongkwan if he moved too quickly, he leaned forward, bracing himself against the mattress on his knuckles. Byeongkwan moved back as Sehyoon crawled over him, his back eventually hitting the headboard with a dull thud. Sehyoon's lips parted as he neared, eyes narrow and dark. "Byeongkwan," he whispered, and Byeongkwan shuddered, feeling small and vulnerable under Sehyoon's hungry gaze.

With shaking hands, Byeongkwan grabbed at his shoulder, stopping him from moving closer. "Wait," he said, and Sehyoon did, though he shifted back and forth restlessly as Byeongkwan caught his breath, trying to regain his scattered control. "Let's go slow, okay? You said we didn't have to rush." He pulled Sehyoon closer, hiding his face in the warmth of his husbands chest. "Please don't rush me," he pleaded in the sweetest voice he could.

The warm, firm caress on the back of his head made Byeongkwan smile. "Remember when I said you don't have to bribe me? That's still true, even though we're married now. We can go as slow as you'd like, no need to beg me."

Byeongkwan relaxed his grip, lifting his head so he could kiss his lover, this time properly. They took their time exploring each other's mouths, keeping the kiss shallow and slow. Sehyoon's heartbeat fluttered rapidly under Byeongkwan's fingertips, echoing his own. Sehyoon held himself up with one hand while the other ran through Byeongkwan's hair, and Byeongkwan felt like he might melt at any second.

Carefully, Sehyoon lowered him onto his back, his lips moving down to place an affectionate kiss on Byeongkwan jaw, which made him giggle as Sehyoon's breath fanned over the sensitive spot below Byeongkwan's chin. Sehyoon took his time kissing every inch of Byeongkwan's face, politely keeping the majority of his weight off of Byeongkwan's smaller frame.

Byeongkwan let out a content sigh, letting his eyes drift shut as Sehyoon moved down to his neck. Becoming one with Sehyoon not only legally, but physically as well was all he had been thinking about for the past week, and every second Sehyoon spent showering him with affection filled him with so much joy he thought it might spill over at any moment.

The graze of teeth on his skin made Byeongkwan shudder, his breath catching at the sudden thrill that shot through him. The burn of arousal inside of him was becoming nearly unbearable, and Sehyoon was being a bit _too_ slow for his liking. His hands moved on their own accord, sliding up and down Sehyoon's chest, his fingers grabbing at the thick fabric that was hiding his lover's skin from him. "Off," he demanded with a pout, nuzzling up at Sehyoon's neck. Without a word, Sehyoon sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Byeongkwan only had a second to appreciate the expanse of tanned skin and the gentle swells and dips of Sehyoon's abs before Sehyoon lowered himself on top of Byeongkwan once more, cutting off his view.

With just the one layer out of the way, Byeongkwan could feel the heat from Sehyoon's skin that much more, and it was driving him crazy.

Sehyoon sucked on a spot behind Byeongkwan's ear, drawing out a strangled cry from deep within Byeongkwan's throat. Sehyoon moaned into the crook of Byeongkwan's neck, his hips shifting forward and just barely rubbing against Byeongkwan's, the tiny amount of friction causing both of them to shiver.

"Sit up," Sehyoon said, his voice breathy and strained. He must be feeling just as impatient as Byeongkwan did, but was trying to hide it for Byeongkwan's sake. As promised, Sehyoon was being extra careful with him, treating him like he was made of glass. Byeongkwan appreciated it, but he also felt wound up and desperate, his entire body aching for his husband's touch. He sat up as instructed, lifting his arms so Sehyoon could pull off his shirt.

Once it was off, Sehyoon covered his chest in kisses, his broad hands resting on Byeongkwan's hips to hold him still.

"Sehyoon," Byeongkwan gasped out, bracing his hands against Sehyoon's bare chest, gently pushing until he moved back. "No more of that, please. It tickles too much." The heat of Sehyoon's skin under his palms made something inside of him stir. Sehyoon let out a huff of air, his muscles tensing, and Byeongkwan bit into his swollen bottom lip, holding in a needy whine.

"Want me to go faster?" He asked, as if he had read Byeongkwan's mind. "We can take this at your pace, just tell me how you want it."

Byeongkwan sat forward on his heels so he could kiss Sehyoon once more, the tips of their tongues brushing. He jerked back, surprised by how strongly his body reacted to something that should've felt gross to him. "I think I'm ready now," he said, voice small. Sehyoon smiled, his hands gliding over Byeongkwan's shoulders, and Byeongkwan basked in the attention he was getting.

"I have to prep you, first," Sehyoon said, and coaxed him forward, pulling Byeongkwan into his lap. "Now don't be too loud, I don't want the servants gossiping about us," Sehyoon said, making Byeongkwan crack a smile. Ever so carefully, Sehyoon stripped Byeongkwan out of his clothes, his hands gliding over every inch of exposed skin with reverence. Every touch radiated with warmth, like fire on his skin, and Byeongkwan succumbed to the feeling of Sehyoon's mouth, making noises that were foreign to his own ears as Sehyoon showered him with adoring kisses.

Byeongkwan's back hit the soft mattress, the silky sheets already damp with sweat under him. His fingers found purchase on Sehyoon's back, his fingers gently digging into his lover's skin as he held on for dear life as Sehyoon showed him feelings of love and pleasure he had only dreamed of before.

Eventually Sehyoon rolled off of him, his beautiful body glistening with sweat. Byeongkwan didn't mind, and wrapped his arms around his torso anyways, his cheek resting against Sehyoon's chest. Sehyoon reached down to run his hand up and down Byeongkwan's shoulder, his touch now soothing rather than electrifying. Byeongkwan liked the feeling of his hands either way.

Byeongkwan let out a sigh, all of the tension from earlier in the day now gone, replaced by contentment so complete he couldn't remember what it was like to want something. He was worn out and a little sore, but not even that could take away from how satisfied he felt. Sleep clouded the edges of his mind, luring him in, but he wanted to spend just a few more minutes like this, holding his husband close in the dying candlelight.

"Was that alright?" Sehyoon asked softly - the first thing he had said since they finished. Byeongkwan's stomach twisted as he remembered how Sehyoon had gasped out his name towards the end, his face flushed and his lips parted to expose his sinful tongue, eyes never leaving Byeongkwan's face. It was a beautiful image, one he'd never be able to forget, even if he tried. It was surprising how quickly his husband had switched from hungry beast to cuddly teddy bear, but Byeongkwan wasn't complaining.

"It was," he confirmed, hooking a leg over Sehyoon's thigh so he could pull himself even closer, not even caring that they were both still naked and hadn't bathed yet. "I'm sleeping like this," he decided out loud, and Sehyoon hummed in agreement, his hand moving from Byeongkwan's shoulder to his hair.

"Get some rest, love. We can get cleaned up in the morning," Sehyoon reassured him, threading his fingers through Byeongkwan's damp hair.

Byeongkwan was already starting to drift into the inviting darkness of sleep, his previously splayed hands curling into gentle fists against Sehyoon's chest. "I love you," he murmured, his words slurring as he dozed off.

The last thing he heard was Sehyoon whisper, "I'll protect you and cherish you forever, Byeongkwan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, baby's breath means 'everlasting love.' I couldn't find a way to explicitly say that in the story without ruining the scene, so I figured I'd say it subtly.
> 
> Also, I nearly forgot to add Chan again, guys. I had to go back and rewrite part of the wedding scene >.<


	4. Epilogue

Sehyoon couldn't decide which part of the day was his favorite.

He loved mornings, when he got to wake up with his husband in his arms, their legs tangled together under the sheets. Byeongkwan made the cutest faces when he woke up, his nose scrunching us as he adjusted to the sudden brightness. Usually he'd whine and hide his face in his pillow or in Sehyoon's arm, refusing to get up until Sehyoon gently coaxed him out of bed for the day.

They always had breakfast together, sometimes in the dinning hall with his parents, sometimes alone in their parlor, and sometimes, when the weather was nice, they'd eat breakfast in the garden, just the two of them.

He liked the afternoon, too. Most days he had studies to do, and when he didn't he had training with his father. He preferred the former, because he got to read in his study while Byeongkwan sat with him, sometimes reading over his shoulder and sometimes reading his own book. They didn't talk much, but just being together made Sehyoon feel happy, and he enjoyed sneaking glances at his lover's pretty face when he wasn't paying attention.

The evening was when he got to spend the most time with Byeongkwan, after all his duties were finished. They would talk for hours in front of the fire, somehow never getting bored of each others company, even after all the years they had spent together. Then they'd have dinner together and would retreat to their room for the night.

Night time was probably his favorite, now that he thinks about it, because nothing was better than laying next to Byeongkwan, watching the candlelight flicker in his wide, golden eyes. He liked to pet Byeongkwan's fluffy hair, because it made him sleepy, and he loved to watch Byeongkwan fall asleep, creepy as that sounds. It's just that he looked so peaceful in his sleep, so content, with his soft breaths that sounded as sweeter than any lullaby Sehyoon had ever heard before.

Some nights, they wouldn't go to sleep right away. Sehyoon liked those nights best, when he'd lift Byeongkwan on top of him and they'd kiss and kiss, the pressure of Byeongkwan straddling his waist feeling so _right_. He loved to run his hands over Byeongkwan's pale thighs and whisper sweet words to him that he thought would make him blush. Byeongkwan had the prettiest blush.

He couldn't pick a favorite time of day, because they were all perfect.

And they were perfect, because he got to spend them with Byeongkwan. Every day Sehyoon fell further in love with him, and even when they fought, Sehyoon couldn't help but kiss him whenever he got the chance. He was so stupidly in love it was almost embarrassing.

When he first heard he was betrothed, he wasn't very pleased about it, and didn't have high expectations, even after he was told his fiancé was a prince.

After he first met Byeongkwan, however, that had changed. He knew that Byeongkwan was the one, and though he never told him - he didn't want to make Byeongkwan uncomfortable - he knew that Byeongkwan was his soulmate. And he was reminded of it every day when he got to see his husband's beautiful face, and watch him interact with his parents, and see him smile up at Sehyoon with the same amount of love Sehyoon felt for him.

On the morning of their one year anniversary, he went out the garden, the wet ground soaking through his socks. He knelt down by the rose bush his father had planted years before, picking the biggest, most beautiful flower he could find. His husband deserved the best, and even though he couldn't always provide it, Sehyoon tried to give Byeongkwan everything he needed and desired. He'd give Byeongkwan the entire world if he could.

He snuck back into his room, stepping quietly so he wouldn't wake his sleeping husband.

When he opened the door, he found that Byeongkwan was already awake, sitting up in bed with a pout on his face. When he saw Sehyoon he smiled, his arms outstretched in welcome. "Baby," he whined, sounding half asleep. "I want my morning cuddles."

"Happy anniversary, love," Sehyoon said, rejoining his husband in bed. He handed him the red rose, and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "I wanted to surprise you. Did you sleep well?" He wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan, loving how perfectly he fit in his lap.

"It was cold when I woke up," Byeongkwan complained, though there was no bite to his words.

"I'm sorry," Sehyoon apologized, giving him another kiss, this time on the lips. He couldn't help himself.

Byeongkwan hummed, twisting so his back was up against Sehyoon's chest. "Thanks for the rose," he said, grabbing Sehyoon's arm and wrapping it around his waist. "It means true love, right?" He titled his head back until it rested on Sehyoon's shoulder. "I love you too, Sehyoon."

Sehyoon hugged Byeongkwan tighter, the love he felt for him overwhelming him to the point of tears. "I love you so much," he said, kissing Byeongkwan despite the awkward angle. "I'll love you forever. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do," Byeongkwan said with a smile, his eyes gazing up lovingly at Sehyoon, all sparkly and full of affection. "I'll love you forever, too. Forever and ever."

 _Yes_ , Sehyoon decided then and there, with his husband in his arms and their sweet, genuine promises still hanging in the air, _our life together is as perfect as you can get._


End file.
